Come Back Running
by AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf
Summary: After a night together Edward leaves Bella stranded in the middle of nowhere and no way to get home. Will Edward leave her at the side of the road for good or will he Come Back Running? All-Human E/B Slightly OCC **Warning Lemon** One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** This is my second attempt at a lemon. The first half of the story is written with mostly Bella's thoughts and feelings in mind. The second half is all Edward, so bare that in mind. This one-shot was inspired by two things, first a song called **All the Same by Sick Puppies**. The second was an English assignment that I partly wrote a few years ago which I thought would be great for Fan Fiction.

**~*~**

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here  
_

**All the Same – Sick Puppies**

~*~

Bella was all alone out on Highway 49, the wind harshly whipped her hair across her face as she looked out into the darkness, and it was at that moment that she realised that she was all alone in the middle of nowhere and civilization was miles away from where she stood.

She could not believe how she had got here. She had thought that he loved her or at least cared for her, but it turns out that the man of her dreams had just been using her just like he had with so many other girls in the past, he had made her love him then sent her away.

An ice wind sent shivers down her spine at the thought of his very name and what he had done to her. She had assumed so much about the mysterious man that she never knew what kind of man he really was. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought to herself as she looked down at her appearance. Her long brown hair was in tangles, she was still wearing her barely-there hot pink "love me" singlet top that her friends had picked out for her only hours before. Her dark blue skinny-leg jeans were ripped and covered in dirt and her silver converse sneakers lay in tatters beside her.

Bella slumped to the ground, cursing the world and everyone in it, put her head on her knees and cried out all the pain that had touched her life in the past 24 hours. But then she saw it. A light was shining brightly at her from the distance.

Bella jumped up as the light was getting closer and closer until all she saw were the bright head-lights of a silver coloured Volvo.

As the Volvo got closer she was able to make out the figure of a man whose eyes she could feel staring at her with an iciness that matched the temperature of the wind surrounding her cold body.

The man got out of his car and surveyed her for a moment, looking over her entire body before setting his eyes on where her discarded shoes lay. For a few moments everything is quiet, even the wind has stopped blowing, and all she could hear was her own jagged breathing. And then in an instant everything changed.

The wind picked up again chilling her to the bone, and while she was mentally calculating how long it would take for her to die of hypothermia, she heard the rustling of pebbles underneath steal capped boots, she looked up in time to see the man moving towards her while his hands moved around freely in the pockets of his grey pea-coat.

Bella retreated; she didn't want him to touch her. While he was moving towards her she finally realised that this man was her mysterious lover from last night, who had deserted her here in the middle of nowhere, but now he had returned for her.

She looked up into his forest green eyes and remembered everything. She remembered how he had made her feel when he looked at her, almost the same way he was looking at her now. She remembered how warm his touch was when he rubbed his hand up and down her body, and how every time she thought about him her skin tingled and her heart melted.

_Damn,_ she thought_, I have to forget about this. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me, he just left me here, and you can't fall in love with someone in less than a day! _

Bella was terrified as she studied him again. He was wearing exactly the same outfit as before and he still looked amazing. His relatively short bronze hair was gelled back away from his forehead. On his chest he wore a faded navy blue shirt that was covered by his waist length grey pea-coat jacket. His pants were black faded jeans that fitted him perfectly, and on his feet he wore tacky black leather steel-capped boots.

_Stop looking at him, it's only making things worse, look away!_ She told herself as she tried desperately to pry her eyes away from his attractive figure, to no avail. Then as if he had woken up from a dream he moved, creeping slowly towards her with his hands raised in the air in a defensive position, almost as if she were pointing a gun at him.

_Run away_, Bella screamed inside her head,_ run away before he can catch you again. _

But it didn't work, Bella was rooted to the spot on which she was standing, and as he began getting closer and closer something inside her burst as if her emotions had finally broken down the floodgates that were responsible for her lack of movement up until this point.

"Go away! Don't come any closer!" She yelled at the perfect man that was still edging towards her.

"I mean it, I... I have a... gun" she informed him, even though this statement was obviously false as she had no room on her body to hide a gun. The man in front of her stopped moving and instead stood firmly in place with his hands still raised in the air.

"Where do you suppose I go?" He asked her, his voice was heavy and laced with exhaustion.

"Anywhere but here. Please just leave" She begged. She didn't trust herself around this mystery man, and whenever he was around she knew that all she wanted him to do would be to wrap his muscular arms around her and never let go.

"I'm not going to leave you. I can't, don't you see that" He pleaded with her, but his comment fell on deaf ears.

"Listen, the only thing I see here is a pathetic man who uses people and throws them away. You have already left me once, and you had no problem doing that. Just leave." Finality in her tone. Please don't leave me, her head screamed at him while her body still stood in a defensive position.

"I just came back to say I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you the way I did. Just get in the car and I will take you home, and we can talk about this there." He said to her, the honesty of his reply could be heard clearly in his voice.

"I just want you to leave; I can find my own way home." She remarked stubbornly "I don't need _your_ help!"

"Bella" the fact that he knew her name made her skin feel as though she was on fire "please just get in the car" he told her.

"Just GO AWAY" she yelled "I don't even know your name and you want me to get in the car with you. How stupid do you think I am? Just… please leave." She said, desperately fighting with herself over her words. _Please don't leave._ She thought, even after everything she had said, she still wanted him here; she didn't want to be alone.

"Fine I'll go, but I want you to be safe. I... love you." He told her searching her face for the one thing he was looking for, her love. But instead all he saw was emptiness. At this realisation he turned around and started walking back to the Volvo, every inch of him waiting to hear her tell him to stay.

"Please don't go," she gasped before turning away from the stranger**.** "I… I think I love you too." And with this he spun around, walked towards her and embraced her in his arms, holding on to her so tight that it was like he didn't want to let her go.

_If this is the way the story ends I can live with it_, Bella thought to herself.

"By the way, my name is Edward" he remarked to her, and she believed him. Always!

~*~

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same_

~*~

It didn't take them long to drive back to the motel inn on the side of the highway where this all had began. Edward was standing face to face with the woman that he had rejected, and he hated himself for the way he had treated her, and he had no idea how long it would take for her to completely forgive him. The tension in the air was palpable, heavy with lust and a mixture of hurt and pain that still remained from the night before.

Edward stared into her beautiful face while a crowd of chaotic emotions jostled within.

He had dreamed of this woman for so long, even before he had met her. She was a woman to ease his anguish, his anger, his loneliness. It wasn't that animal relief that he wanted from Bella... it was love.

His touch was gentle as he cupped her face between his palms. Slowly, he bent his head to brush his lips across hers. He sipped pleasure, coaxing her to open. Her lips softened, parted. She sighed and gave herself up to the kiss with a swiftness that made his heart leap with joy.

He used his tongue to explore the warm recesses of her mouth, learning again her sweetness, her passion. Her tongue fluttered to meet his and the dizzying pleasure threatened to spin out of control.

It was the same melting delight he'd savoured yesterday. But it was also different. Yesterday she had clung to a vestige of prudence when he had almost violated her very willing body, he had always been that way with other women but when he rejected her and left her stranded-like he had with so many others- but as he was driving away he felt like he had abused her, and that he had left his heart behind and he had never felt that way before.

Tonight, even after everything that he had put her through today, she held nothing back. He read surrender in her uninhibited response, in the fluid yielding of her body. Her nipples were hard points against his chest. Soon he'd taste her there, and just like before he knew that she would taste like heaven. The prospect shot a blinding jolt of lust through him.

With increasing confidence, he intensified the pressure. She hummed low in her throat and drew his tongue deep into her mouth. His heart slammed against his ribs at the glorious sensation. He lashed his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. She gasped and clung closer, her fingers clenching and unclenching around his tight fitting blue shirt. The kiss developed a desperate edge.

_Careful, Edward. Careful. You don't want to hurt her again!_

If he didn't discipline his hunger, he'd hurt her. He tore his mouth from hers and stared helplessly down into her dazed eyes. He craved her so much, he was delirious. But he didn't want to attack her the way a starving man fell on his first meal after a famine, even though he felt as though their few hours apart was like a famine to him he didn't want to rush too quickly. Although, God knew, he starved for her.

"Oh," she gasped, releasing him and staggering back against the bed. She looked like she lived through an earthquake. A hectic flush lay along her cheekbones and her lips were red and full. From his kisses, not lipstick, he recognised with a sharp punch of satisfaction. He realised that in all his haste he never really paid attention to what she was wearing. It appeared that she had removed her jeans and shirt, and was standing before him clad in nothing but her bra and panties.

Still against the bed she pressed one shaking hand to her chest. Each ragged breath lifted her full breasts under her form fitting baby doll underwear set. The same bra and panty set -Edward remembered- she had been wearing yesterday, when he had left her.

_Stop worrying about what happened last night,_ he thought to himself, _focus on the now, focus on the beautiful woman who is standing in front of you. _He closed his eyes briefly and prayed for restraint, while every moment he stood in front of her made restraint more elusive. Even the few inches of space between them tortured him.

"Come here," he said roughly, tugging her into his arms again. His mouth plunged down to take hers. She answered with wild ardour. Her slender body was tensile as hot steel. Her mouth ravished his, hungry, rapacious. The openness of her desire astounded him, made his cock swell uncomfortably against his jeans as it was pressed against her belly. He wanted to devour her. Hell, he already did a fair job of it. He tried to hold himself back by concentrating on her responses. But her responses were so willing and ready, they only stroked the heat inside him until he threatened to combust to ashes.

He raked hot, open-mouthed kisses across her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her jaw, her neck. He wanted to inhale her, ingest her, so he'd never be without her. She tasted like salty honey. She tasted like heaven and he couldn't get enough of her.

The scent of strawberries whirled around him. Heavy. Dark. Whispering of sin and seduction, but underneath her natural sent and the heavy sent of dirt, she still smelled like the woman he'd want forever. The woman that was as much a part of him as blood or bones.

He traced a line of hard, sucking kisses along the tendon that ran down her neck. She gave a choked gasp and trembled in his arms. _Interesting,_ he thought to himself. This time he used his teeth, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make her shiver and moan. How fascinating this woman's body was, she was like no other.

He followed her collar bone with his lips. Pausing to explore the wildly fluttering pulse at the base of her throat. She sighed and arched into him. He still could not remember why he had not taken the time last night to explore her body, all it was, was a drunken fuck that lasted no longer than ten minutes, he now realised that she was worth so much more time than that. In fact he could explore her body forever if she would just let him.

Reluctantly, he left that hollow, so warm and redolent of her, to discover silken firmness of her shoulder. His lips met one of the lace flowers that covered the straps of her bra. Even while his blood trumpeted the need for haste, he forced himself to linger. He didn't trust how long this joy would be his. Even though they had both admitted they loved each other, he didn't trust that future hurdles would not get in the way of their love, especially his past and how open he had been in having sex with any eligible female he could find. He'd experience all he could before fate stole his treasure.

Her scent, sharp with what he instantly recognised as arousal, intoxicated him. She trembled like a reed in a gale while her sighs and gasps filled his ears with the sweetest music he'd ever heard.

Suddenly impatient with barriers, he pulled away to rip his shirt over his head and fling it into the corner. He didn't dare remove his jeans. If he did, he'd be on her. The friction of smooth lace on his excited sex already threatened to send him over the edge. He battled his ravening impulses. Bella deserved more than a rough tumble and a quick fuck like he had given her last night.

Then he saw her face and his good intensions shattered.

She leaned against the bad as she had after their earlier kisses when she was struggling to breathe. But instead of presenting a picture of exhaustion, her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was swollen with kisses. She reached out to touch his chest, stroking the scattered hair across his abs.

"You're magnificent," she said softly.

Her thumb grazed one nipple and he shuddered. This was torture. Exquisite torture. The fascination in her eyes made him feel like a king.

"I'm just a man who wants you beyond reason," he said roughly.

Speech evaporated as she touched his belly. He sucked in an agonized breath while those seeking fingers seared his flesh.

Her open curiosity puzzled him. Surely she knew knew how a man was made, even though their drunken lovemaking last night didn't last long and they never got a really got a look at each other's bodies, surely she already knew what the male body looks like and how it reacts. But her face reflected his own wonder as she tested the firmness of his abdomen, the dip of his navel, the rim of his hip. And lower.

He groaned when her wandering hand settled on his erection. Her fingers took up a hesitant rubbing motion. He closed his eyes so hard that stars exploded in his vision. If she kept touching him, this would be over in seconds. And he needed this opportunity to show her what making love with him would feel like for the rest of their lives together, if she still wanted to stay.

"Bella, no," he said in a strangled voice, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't you like it?"

Her uncertainty brought him back to himself as nothing else could have. "You threaten to unman me, Bella. And end this night prematurely."

Comprehension flared in her eyes, turning them into a darker shade of brown. Then she smiled, a witch's smile, a siren's smile. Her hand was steady as she and pulled at one of the shoulders of her bra straps. With a slowness that made the breath hitch in his throat, the material sagged. It slipped softly down the slope of one breast to snag on a pebbled nipple.

He stopped breathing altogether. His attention followed her hand as it rose to the second shoulder, and pulled at the final strap. Her hands then reached behind her back and unclipped the final piece of the bra and tugged the material away.

His eyes feasted on her. Her breasts were breathtakingly lavish. Firm, white, tipped with tight rosy nipples. His brief glimpse in the darkness the night before had only hinted at their perfection. Slowly she flicked her fingers on the inside of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs until she was completely bare before him. The curves and indents at waist, hip and thigh. The long slender legs, smooth and pale like the rest of her. The delicate ankles and slender feet.

She was every dram that had disturbed his lonely and desperate nights made flesh. She was more than any of these. She was Bella. And soon she'd be his. _Soon?_ Now!

With shaking hands, he fumbled at the button and zipper of his jeans, she was making him fell like an inexperience teenager and he was anything but. He was all thumbs and the material fought him. He bent and tore his steel-capped boots off, grappling for control. His hands still refused to obey when he returned to his jeans.

"Jesus!" he swore softly. With sudden ruthlessness, he gripped the garment off, so he too stood naked, having misplaced his boxers the night before.

Her gaze dropped to his erection then fell away. But not before he caught the astonishment in her eyes. Astonishment and apprehension, almost as if she didn't not remember how they had perfectly fit together last night. Hectic colour bloomed in her cheeks and she bit her lip, and sure and endearing sign of nervousness. She was slightly built and he was a large man.

He couldn't wait or he risked humiliating himself by not acting at all. But the reminder of her relative innocence meant his touch was gentle as he tipped her back onto the mattress. She edged up on the sheet, leaving him room to kneel between her legs. As she opened herself, he caught her musky essence. Strawberries and woman. Richer and earthier than usual as she was currently not wearing any perfume, which normally covered up her natural scent. He vowed to himself that he would remember this intoxicating scent for the rest of his life.

Slowly, she stroked up his arms then curled her fingers around his shoulders. He shifted forward, taking his weight on his hands. Her breasts fascinated him – as they were the most perfect real ones he had ever seen. Carefully he touched the furled bud of one nipple. She gave a low sigh of pleasure and stretched her back against the mattress. She liked this. He ran his finger across the tight peak, listening to her breath catch. He skimmed his hand across her belly, down her ribs and along her arms. She moved into each touch as though asking for more.

Did that mean that she was ready?

All he had to guide him were the experiences that he had been through in the past. And they were no help at all, because none of them were Bella and he had had no emotional attachment to them, as he did her.

He lowered his body against her and kissed her. But kissing was no longer enough. She moved restlessly as his tongue tangled with hers. Her smooth bare skin slid hot and damp upon his. Her hips tilted up in invitation.

He raised himself on both arms and looked down into her face. Her eyes were dark and heavy, almost black. Was she ready? He didn't know/ if she stopped him now, he didn't that he'd survive.

He shifted his hips forward and probed at her entrance. The hot, seeking head of his cock met slick moisture. His heart lurched into a hard, heavy rhythm and every muscle in his body clenched.

He pushed and she let out a gasp. She was tight, tighter than he remembered, so tight it was almost too much for him and he nearly came inside of her right then. He stopped, still completely sheathed inside of her. The desperate lungfuls of air he sucked in left him light headed and gasping. Not now, I can't come right now.

"Are you alright, Edward?" she scraped out in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

He shifted his weight testing the movements that his body was making inside her. She shifted her body so that she was rubbing against him, without moving his penis too much. Bright lights exploded behind his eyes and he almost lost himself. Through the blood thundering in his ears, he tried to calm himself down enough so that he could put off his orgasm for as long as possible. He gritted his teeth and internally battled for control. 'Hold onto me," he almost snarled, the pressure she was causing was almost too much.

He bent his head and closed his eyes, completely embarrassed with himself for how long it was taking him to gain control of his impulses.

"Please, Edward. Keep going. Don't stop now!" she whispered, digging her fingers into his shoulders to anchor herself.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. All he saw there was lust and an overwhelming amount of love.

He tightened his hips and pushed, causing her to gasp loudly. The pressure was delicious, like nothing her had ever felt before he met her. He rested in her glorious heat, luxuriating in her tight wet clasp on his throbbing cock.

Nothing could snatch this moment from him. Bella was his at last, both her heart and body belonged to him and he would never let her go. The feeling was indescribable. She's become part of him and he'd become part of her because they were not about to

Have sex' they were about to make love.

"I'm hurting you, Bella," he said hoarsely. She panted with distress and he read the tension in her face.

"No," she muttered, although she gripped his shoulders as if she clung to a rock face and she'd tumble into a chasm if she let go. "It doesn't hurt having you inside me. It feels perfect; like having you attached to me is finally making me feel complete. Like I belong somewhere."

Edward nodded his head in agreement and shifted to relieve any pressure he was inflicting on her, and pulled out slightly. The searing friction nearly blew the top of his head off. She whimpered at the movement and arched up so the tips of her breasts brushed against his chest. He rocked backwards and forwards, working himself in and out of her sleek and wet centre, each time he slid in more and more easily.

He flung his head back and withdrew, then went in harder. His world shrank to Bella and the scalding whirlpool of pleasure inside of him. In a ferment of need, he began to plunge in and out. With every thrust, his frenzy built. He lost all sense of time and place. There was just Bella and his overwhelming hunger for her.

He slammed into her hot, mysterious depths. A dark whirlpool roared in his ears, made him deaf to everything but the furious pounding of his heart. He withdrew almost completely with a shuddering groan, and then claimed her again. Heat. Darkness. Pressure. Paradise.

He picked up his rhythm, moving faster, more ruthlessly each time her hips mimicked his causing the build-up of friction to grow substantially between them. The crescendo built and built and he felt her core clench down almost impossibly harder on his shaft. Finally it hit a dazzling summit. Both of them could hold back no longer, as he felt her shudder beneath him as she let out very vocal moans. He jerked once, twice, and came.

White hot rapture seared him, and he hoped that she was feeling the same. The world turned molten with ecstasy. For an endless time, his body shuddered as he filled her with his seed.

Slowly he reluctantly rolled off her and onto the mattress beside to lie beside her, his arms wrapped tightly to around her body.

"That was amazing," she breathed, obviously still trying to breathe normally.

"Yeah, it was," he replied calmly, still in the basking in the post-orgasmic sensation that was passing through him.

"Bella?" he asked quietly as she began to lull in his arms.

"Hmm" she answered, her voice getting quieter and her breathing becoming deeper, as if she was about to fall asleep.

"I think I would still love you even if we had never met. And I know that people say that you can't fall in love overnight, but I think they are wrong. I love you, Bella and I am so sorry that I left you earlier, I have been through so much heart break in my life that when I realised that I had feelings for you too I didn't want to get my heart broken again. I am so sorry for leaving, but I am absolutely not sorry for coming back. Because no matter what I will come back running."

"Mmmm, I love you too, Edward. And I am glad that we met cos I don't want to live my life without knowing and love you," she remarked as she pulled her body flush against his and rested her head over his heart.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella."

"Goodnight my handsome prince. I will see you in the morning."

Her breathing slowed down even further and he knew that she had fallen asleep. And all that he could think about while holding this beautiful creature in his arms was the sound of his heart drumming one word over and over.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. _

And he knew for sure that he could never leave her again. Because even though they had only known each other for a short amount of time, he knew that his love for her was real and to him, that's all that mattered.

~*~

_In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same_

Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

~*~

**Authors Note:** Sorry here is another one. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and please go easy on me... As always with my one-shots, if I get enough interest I will make this one-shot into a full story, either starting before the events in this one-shot or continuing after... But I don't really mind either way, cos I am proud of this one-shot and I hope I did well!

Love Always,

_**AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf **_

_**xx**_


End file.
